Fantasies to Deflower
by SipTheOcean
Summary: Ivy is a virgin? Who knew the woman of so much seductive experience has had no experience herself. So, her plants feel obligated to change that, by her unknown command.


Disclaimer: None of the characters mentioned in this story belong to me. They belong to DC Entertainment and them alone. Just because I am expanding on these characters in as a mere hobby, does not mean I am claiming them.

 **Reviews and Recommendations are welcome. I do hope you all enjoy, and this is simply-- This is only explicit. I had an itch to write Ivy enjoying herself.**

Auburn locks of fine curls splayed over toned shoulders as she ran slick fingers over soaked folds. Ample fingers, nimble in their movements, settled on the sweet bundle of nerves which forced the Goddess of Nature to take her lush lower lip in between her teeth. She had rarely resorted to this, but at times an overwhelming need burned hot in the pit of her stomach. Fantasies were impossibly vivid as the redhead leaned against the canopy of vines designed to catch her if she buckled beneath the pleasure. Lashes fluttered, eyes rolled back, and tendrils wrapped themselves around her thighs. They crept their way up to threaten penetration, but the sudden realization at her own thoughts, her unbeknownst control over her plants caused her to pull her hand away, forcing away her plants with a haughty demand.

Through her many years, she had never been properly taken. Never by a man, and she's only given to a woman--

She ran dampened fingers through voluminous locks. Her lips parted as she threw her head back, closing her thighs as if to prevent her plants from acting on their own accord. Pamela was never one to climax. Hell, she didn't know how.

The damsel would consider it an unnatural fear of what is to come after she literally came. It was the perfect opportunity for her many enemies to strike, and paranoia of always being monitored made it even difficult to respond to such human desires.

Ivy stood from her canopy of tendrils, pulling a satin gown of crimson she had shed mere moments earlier over her hips. The redhead slipped the straps over her shoulders, pulling scarlet locks through and flaunting them as they fell over her shoulders.

She made her way to a sink. It was an open kitchen connected to the living room. She dipped her hands beneath the auto sensory faucet, tending to her hands, washing away her body's nectar.

A huff of disappointment escaped her as she glanced up into the mirror before her. It was certainly a strange place to assign a mirror, but the apartment complex considered more female tenants than male. It certainly proved useful, for Pamela tucked unkept strands of auburn behind her ear.

Disappointment crept through every inch of her. Cramps of denial agonizing within her vaginal walls. It was an unbelievable truth. Some women who are denied their release suffer from after shocks. They are of a more painful kind, rather than pleasurable waves lapping over their body.

Ivy took a step back, palms of her hands forced against the countertop. She applying enough pressure to leave indents over her skin. She folded her arms, resting her head atop them. Tonight, she would give in successfully. She would lose her virginity, and who better to lose it to than Nature herself.

Pondering how to go about doing so took up a few minutes, and considering whether or not she was prepared took a few hours. The red headed beauty felt her body jolt to chase her newfound confidence. However, Ivy couldn't quite figure out what would be the most painless position. The idea of giving herself, being pried open, painted a painful image of Virginity before her. She glanced over her shoulders, vines already snaking their way towards her. The Queen of All Poisons tiptoed about the room, careful not to crush her curiously probing lovers. They seemed to grow irritated in their motif, for they wrapped forcibly around her ankles, causing the woman to stumble only for her fall to be pillowed by leafy binds capturing her wrists.

"Ah-ha..."

She gave a nervous laugh. Sure, the natural beauty maintained control of her plants if her mind was not distracted, and trust in her-- Her mind was far from focused on anything other than the impending events. Pamela shuddered as the Green tugged away at her satin cloths. They didn't much care for the article of clothing, ergo they tore it away completely.

As soon as hot skin met the icy air, her nipples hardened to attention. She was enjoying this much more than she had intended, and the steady flow in between her thighs proved this. All too slick, making it easier for the probing tendril to slip within her lips.

Ivy tugged at her restraints, attempting to reach for her lover. Anything to stop them at this point would have been useless, considering the soft moans escaping through grit teeth. With effortless grace, a rhythm was found, brushing against a singular spot located at the front of her wall. With every deep, agonizing, thrust, Emerald eyes rolled back.

Her right hand was released, prompting the redhead to reach down and toy with herself.

"Oh, p-plea..."

The hitch of her breath was a result of the quickened pace of her body's intruder. Her walls clamped down, as if it were starved of its pleasure, but Ivy knew it was because of the coiling heat within the pit of her stomach. It was an overwhelming feeling, threatening to spill over.

With one last single stroke of her gentle hand over the sensitive bundle of nerves, white hot pleasure flooded her every inch.

"F...uck!"

A choked cry found its way out of her mouth, and as if human, the tendrils swelled and flooded within her walls. This was rather new, and she hadn't known that her plants were even capable of such a thing. The sweet aroma led her to believe that it was pollinating her from within.

Hushed expletives broke through her steady panting, and the vines lowered her to the apartment floor. The cool of the tile forced a rasp in her throat, and just as they released her, they adjusted her so that she was on her knees.

"Wait!"

She hadn't a chance to recover, and it was something she was seeking considering she had lost her innocence moments ago. They wrapped about her wrists, pulling her arms back so that she was upright on her knees. Disheveled curls splayed her cheeks and hung over her eyes as if they were bangs as she shook her head. As much as she wanted to fight against her lover, her body screamed for more. This caused the eco-terrorist to realize that this was still in her desire.

The moment a thick, already lubricated vine slipped within her walls, her binds released her, and as if human, pressed in between her shoulder blades. Her cheek was forcibly pressed against the tile, and she felt a body behind her. A trick of the mind and an illusion of the plants, and when she looked over her shoulder she saw a brief outline of the Caped Crusader looming over her.

"More, my Knight--"

It was admittedly a popular fantasy in her mind. When she slipped her fingers within herself, it was always to the thought of him, filling her every inch. As she expected, he was relentless in his pounding, but the warmth of nectar brought her back to reality. It was merely her plants playing on her dreams.

"Please, harder."

She balled her hands into fists, and her Caped Crusader obliged. He placed his hands on her hips, grasping painfully there as he forced her against him. She closed her eyes, strangled gasps escaping her as she came unexpectedly. Ivy reached a hand back, pressing against the group of tendrils, trying to force them out of her as they swelled.

"No, Batman-- Not inside!"

She had stirred from this fantasy more than a healthy amount of occasions. Pamela dreamed that he would take her without consent, filling her up, listening to her plea for him not to climax within her. The idea of the Dark Knight incapable of barring his needs around her always sparked arousal.

As expected, her plants didn't oblige. They came inside of her, dismissing her demands, and the lack of control unfurled another orgasm. It ripped through her every inch, saliva threatening to drip over the edges of her lips.

"Wow, wow--"

She spoke incoherently. The plant pulled out, running over swollen lips, but a jerk of her hips due to sensitivity caused it to pull away.

"Oh, now you want to listen?"

She tittered out while catching her breath. Pamela moaned theatrically as she rolled over on to her back, hands tracing over her own taut stomach. Her plants pulled back, as if they was a nervous puppy who made a mess.

"You're not in trouble, darlings."

She assured. Waves of after shocks raked through her, but she still sat up. The botanist waved the Green over, petting them as if they were kittens.

"Thank you, lover."


End file.
